


Double Drabble: Hell Hath No Fury.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Hell Hath No Fury.

All Daniel had wanted was to make Mark smile. That cold set of his jaw might earn him whimpering from his girlfriends, but it was right annoying when one had to live with it. Smoldering good looks were all bollocks, Daniel would say when drunk with his head in Mark's lap. The only thing that mattered, he'd go on when Mark's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, the only thing that mattered was...

Well, it wasn't character, that was for bloody sure. Mark had all the character in the world, but he still couldn't give a halfway-decent blowjob and he still never smiled. On their first day together, Daniel had quickly decided that Mark needed to lighten up. Badly.

He'd tried drugs. He'd tried booze. He'd tried girls. He really shouldn't have been surprised when Mark only smiled, smiled with the smug superiority of a kitten, after a round of mindblowing sex. Stood to reason, after all. Mark was haughty enough.

And now this _invitation_. Mark couldn't be _serious_ , could he? He couldn't be getting _married_ , not now, not when things were finally falling into place.

Fucking idiot. Bloody bastard. Daniel was going to have to do something about this.


End file.
